Meet the Feebles (Male or Female Style) part 3
Funny little sandhopper basking in the sun... dancing and a-hopping having lots of fun. Bit of sand landed in that hopper's eye. Little sandhopper said, "My oh my"... I get one leg missing... one leg missing... I get one leg missing... How do I get around? Shiny shiny fishy in the ocean blue. Swam into a sewage pipe, pooh, pooh, pooh. Said "I'm in the shit, better take a dive". Stuck his head out of the water and began to jive. I got one leg missing... one leg missing... I got one leg missing... How do I get around? All right! *Trevor/Zeena: What are you doing here, pincushion? *Robert/Jenna: I was just watching the chorus. *Trevor/Zeena: You're the new girl, aren't you? *Robert/Jenna: Yes, I am. I just started today. I'm Jenna. *Trevor/Zeena: You may be Jenna to your friends, but you're fly shit to me. Piss off! *Robert/Jenna: Yes, sir. *Trevor/Zeena: Goddamn prickleback! *Musician Frog: I got one leg missing...I got one leg missing... I got one leg missing. How do I get around? *Trevor/Zeena: That Balto's got a cute tush. *Musician Frog: I get one leg missing. How do I get around? *Wynyard/Sandy: Zeena, please, I need it, man. I need it. *Trevor/Zeena: I told you before, it's coming. *Wynyard/Sandy: Yeah, but... I got the shakes something bad. If I don't get a fix, I won't be able to perform. *Trevor/Zeena: Listen, it'll be here, all right? Stop bothering me. *Wynyard/Sandy: I can pay for it. *Trevor/Zeena: Thanks squirrely. This'll cover what you owe me. *Wynyard/Sandy: But that's all I've got! *Trevor/Zeena: Well, you'd better find another fifty bucks before six. *Wynyard/Sandy: That's all I've got! *Sebastian/Starlight: Thank you everybody. You've all mutilated that number rather nicely. We'll have another shot at it at two thirty... and perhaps put it out of its misery. *The Fish/Marshmallow: Excuse me, Ms. Ursula. Ma'am... If I could have a minute of your time. I've been waiting to see you all day. I've got a smashing little routine I think will go down a treat. *Bletch/Ursula: So, you want to join the Feebles? *The Fish/Marshmallow: Oh, rather! *Bletch/Ursula: OK girl, I'll give you one minute. Impress me. *The Fish/Marshmallow: It's one of my own compositions. It's called: "Glad to Be a Guppy". I'm a fishy little fellow with a scaly sort of skin... and I frolic in the shadows when the tide is coming in. Is something the matter, Ms. Ursula? *Bletch/Ursula: I think I've got a cavity in a rear molar. Would you mind having a look for me? *The Fish/Marshmallow: Oh, certainly. *Bletch/Ursula: It's right at the back. *The Fish/Marshmallow: Oh, it's awful dark in here! *Bletch/Ursula: (swallows Marshmallow) Went down a treat, all right. Heh, heh! *Robert/Jenna: Hello, Balto. You may not remember me. My name is Jenna and I'd just like to say that... you're the most handsome man I've ever met. I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow night. Those flowers are for you! Maybe I should give him the flowers first. *Arthur/Lady Kluck: Gorblimey! The poor little blighter's smitten! *Robert/Jenna: Hi, these flowers are for you. They are white roses. I hope you like them. You may not remember me, but my name is Jenna. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies. *Lucille/Balto: I tried on the lace camisole and it fitted perfectly. *Robert/Jenna: Hi, my name is... movies... I'd like to Jenna you with... *Arthur/Lady Kluck: Here Jen old girl. Come on in for a cup of tea. *Bletch/Ursula: When are we due on the course? *Barry/DuBois: One o'clock sharp. It's all arranged. *Bletch/Ursula: How's your handicap, DuBois? *Barry/DuBois: He's at home baking a cake, boss. *Samantha/Jason: Heavens, Owen! You haven't been exercising, have you? All that excess flab must put a terrible strain on your heart. *Heidi/Owen: If you're referring to my muscle tone, it's never been better. *Samantha/Jason: You must have awful trouble buying clothes. Still, at your age I suppose you might as well let your figure go. *Heidi/Owen: How dare you insult me, you, you cheap pussy? *Samantha/Jason: You shuddering great herbivore! No wonder Ursula can't stand the sight of you! *Heidi/Owen: You're lying!She loves me! *Samantha/Jason: She detests you! *Heidi/Owen That's not true! *Samantha/Jason: You bore her to tears and you're awful in bed. It's me she wants. She can't get enough of me. *Heidi/Owen: Liar! *Samantha/Jason: If you weren't so stupid... you'd know we've been having an affair for months. *Heidi/Owen: You liar! You liar! *Octopus/Jennifer: Hey, good one! *Moose/Eva: You showed him! Category:Meet the Feebles Parts Category:Gender Swap